Sonix Omni-System
The Sonix Omni-System is a fictitional video game console in Zlvania. Details The British-developed Sonix Omni-System is a home video gaming console that features a built-in, steering-style control system that can be changed between a steering wheel for car games, handlebars for motorcycle games, and a flight yoke for flying games, and provides tactile feedback during gameplay. The control system has a selector switch on the left-hand side for these modes. On both the Car and Motorcycle Modes, the steering column is locked in place for stability, but in Flight Mode, the steering column can be moved back and forth for ascending and descending. All games on the Omni-System are run off of 3.5 inch floppy disks for cost-efficiency, but with a neat little copy protection method to prevent illegal copying. The floppy drive is in the center of the unit, below the base of the steering column. The Omni-System also includes four controller ports for when the user wishes to use traditional controllers. It also has a socket for a helicopter stick accessory for playing helicopter-based video games. It also features three serial ports for peripherals. Control Modes *'Car Mode' - Steering column locked in place, and handlebar/control wheel unit changed out for a full-size steering wheel module. Complimented by the right-hand gear-shift stick. Has four independent action buttons. For added realism, there's the option to add the Sonix Omni-System Foot Pedal. *'Motorcycle Mode' - Steering column locked in place with the handlebars set to motorcycle positioning. *'Flight Mode' - Steering column unlocked in place with the handlebars set to flight yoke positioning. (NOTE: The changeable handlebars module has two independent action buttons, one on each bar) Omni-CD Later on in the Omni-System's lifespan, a CD-based add-on system was released for it in an effort to keep up with evolving standards. It added more to the system's capabilities and with the extra storage space found in CD-ROMs, it made for games with more "proverbial meat on the bone". It is comprised of an external CD drive unit that connects to one of the main system's serial ports, and a special driver disk needed for running it. In addition to running Omni-CD games, it can also play audio CDs. A later revision of the driver disk allows the Omni-CD to run CD+G discs. Omni-TV Omni-TV is an online game delivery service for the Omni-System. Making use of a special adapter module, which hooks up to one of the console's serial ports, the user can connect to Omni-TV via cable network (provided that said network supports the service). With Omni-TV, players can download and play games from a monthly selection, for 25 pence a pop. Among the games available for download are upcoming titles soon to be released on floppy disk. Along with that, there are also gaming-related news bulletins, gaming tips with cheat codes, special promotions, and contests that subscribers could enter to win prizes. Peripherals *Sonix Wayfinder Joystick *Sonix Gamepad *Sonix Omni-System Keypad *Sonix Omni-System Foot Pedal *Sonix Omni-System Light Blaster w/ detachable buttstock *Sonic Omni-System Arcade Super-Stick **Type-3B - 3 fire buttons **Type-6B - 6 fire buttons Add-Ons *Sonix Omni-CD *Sonix Omni-TV adapter module Games 3.5 inch floppy disk Action * Helicopter Wars * Helicopter Wars 2: Future * Rool: Ninja of the Xth Dimension * Bladehunt * Arcade Hits #1: Galaga DX: The Return of the Swarm * Arcade Hits #2: Centipede DX: Beast Bugs Attack! * Omni Shooting Gallery Vol. 1 * Super Pinball Power * Star Nightmare * Kirby's Minigame Madness Sports * Stickball Super-Stars * Big Bad Bowling! Racing Games * Driver's Climax * Super Mario Kart Omni-System Edition * River Racer Strategy * Tactix * Firereign * Astrozone Omni-CD Action *''Helicopter Wars CD'' Strategy *''Tactix CD Edition'' *''World War Blue'' Sports *''Bigger Badder Bowling!'' Racing *''River Racer Deluxe'' *''Driver's Climax Nitro'' *''R/C Ragers'' Listing not complete Gallery ZlvaniaSonixOmniSystemLogo.png|Logo ZlvaniaSonixOmniSystemFloppy.png|Floppy disk ZlvaniaSonixOmniTVGameSelectMenu.png|Omni-TV game selection screen Trivia *The Sonix Omni-System is a spoof of the Konix Multi-System, an unreleased video game console. **The CD add-on system and game delivery service are references to the CD-based add-ons for systems such as the TurboGrafx-16 and Sega Genesis, and Sega Channel, respectively. **Overall, the Sonix Omni-System is an affectionate parody of 4th generation gaming consoles. *Jake Jefferson happens to own an Omni-System. Category:Items